1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of touch sensitive system and operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch sensitive system attaching to a transparent material and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch sensitive screens or panels are one of the main input/output devices of modern electronic apparatuses. A touch sensitive screen may provide an instinctive human-machine interface, very suitable for use in an environment where only few inputs are entered but a large amount of outputs are produced. For example, a displaying apparatus in public places might require users to input data on only few parameters or items, which few inputs are then sufficient for the displaying apparatus to output a large amount of information to the users through its screen and speaker.
In addition to using a displaying apparatus to electronically display, displaying of various actual things may be needed or added together with the electronic displays in exhibition places. In general, businesses or shops often or usually show actual things behind transparent glass windows to consumers or users. However, if an electronic device with a touch sensitive screen is presented behind a glass window, the glass window blocks up between the touch sensitive screen and the user(s), so the touch sensitive screen cannot be touched by the finger(s) of the user(s). This situation presents a disability condition that the touch sensitive screen of the electronic device can only display and is not able to receive touch input.
Currently there are two common solutions, one of which is to cut out a space on the glass window to directly expose or make the touch sensitive screen physically accessible. But this solution breaks the integrity of the glass window, and external forces may push the electronic device off and inside the glass window, which behavior may also result in stealing or damaging of other items displayed behind the glass window. The other common solution is simply to put the electronic device in front of or out of, rather than behind, the glass window, to enable direct touching and operating of it by the user(s). In this way, even if possible stealing and damaging of the electronic device and other items are not considered, this solution still faces the problem that the power supply of the electronic device may (need to) be disposed behind the glass window.
Considering the above disadvantages, there is urgent need in the market for an electronic device capable of providing users to operate the touch sensitive screen blocked by the glass window and providing the relating function(s) required in demonstrations.